Bedlam and Battles
by direwolfprincess
Summary: Sequel to Bedlam and Broomsticks. "I'm saying that I love you. That we should get married." He chuckled. "Sirius!" Izzy gasped. And when she agreed to marry Sirius Black, she knew the rest of her life would be chaos. R and R!
1. Hospitals and Time

_**Bedlam and Battles:**_

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my sequel. My baby. Please review, my darlings. **

**Hospitals and Time**

Izzy Flynn woke to the sun streaming in on her body, bright red sheets wrapped around her body. She rolled over and smoothed her hand over Sirius Black's chest, looking at his sleeping face. She pushed her dark chocolate covered hair off her face, blue eyes surveying the room. The room was bright, white walls and a light wood dresser with a vase of flowers on the top.

Sirius would have let it get disgusting, but Izzy kind of liked playing homemaker. So far, they were extremely poor however, so the house was still rundown and definitely not yellow with daisies everywhere. They had one couch in the living room, and the rest of Uncle Alphie's crappy, old fashioned furniture.

Sirius jerked suddenly, and breathed loudly through his nose, his eyes flickering open. Izzy propped herself up on one elbow. "Are you a creepy stalker who watches me sleep?"

Izzy laughed as he kissed her once on her button nose, and once on her forehead. "Yes, I am." She whispered.

"At least you're hot," Sirius shrugged.

"What time is it?" Izzy asked, clutching his hand in her own.

"Six," Sirius groaned. "Why so early?"

"Because it's your first day!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly, rolling onto her stomach and onto her elbows.

"It's your first day too." Sirius said throatily. "Of a thirty six hour shift. You need your sleep."

"But you don't!" Izzy grinned, gathering the sheet around her as she bounced off the bed and tugged on his leg.

"I'm going to shower," she winked, poking her tongue out as she danced backward into the ensuite bathroom, kicking her lean legs out.

The minute the door shut, and Izzy started singing, 'You Raise Me Up,' Sirius yelled out. "Don't!"

Izzy poked her head out the door, curly hair falling over her exposed shoulder. "Better get in here then," she giggled.

Sirius' eyebrows rose as he scrambled off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. "Coming," he chuckled, calling out to her.

X0X0

A … while later, Izzy emerged from the shower, calling to Sirius, "Thanks for the good luck sex!" only to find she had no clothes in her cupboard. None at all. Okay, she had clothes, but they were last choice clothes. So, Izzy wrapped a towel around her body and hurried down the wide grand old stairs on an excursion to the laundry.

And when she made it downstairs, on her crappy couch was sitting Peter Pettigrew, who looked droopy and depressed as he looked up at Izzy's towel clad body. "Hi Izzy," he sniffled. "Sally kicked me out."

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Izzy threw her hands up in the air. "Sirius!" She bellowed up the stairs.

Sirius hurried down in his boxers, looking guilty. "I forgot to tell you." He apologised.

Izzy sighed and folded her arms. "I didn't know you and Sally were dating?" Sally was Peter's roommate in a crappy little flat in inner-city London.

"They weren't," Sirius said heavily as he trudged down the stairs. "He confessed his undying love to her last night and she chucked him and his junk into the rain."

"Nice," Izzy whistled. "Sorry, Pete."

Sirius flopped down next to him on the couch. "We bros just need a little time."

"I'm going to get coffee," Izzy raised her eyebrows. She pushed open the door to the kitchen to see Mary Macdonald perusing the paper and sipping coffee in her pyjamas.

"Jesus freaking Christ!" Izzy exclaimed. "Are we running a halfway house?"

"I had a key," Mary shrugged, flipping the page of the newspaper.

"I need coffee."

"Fresh pot on the sink."

Izzy poured herself a steaming mug of coffee and took the lifestyle section of the paper as she sat down at the dining room table. "What are you doing today?" Mary sighed.

"First day at the hospital."

"Enjoy." Mary grinned. "No idea what I'm going to do. I've got a class at three and then …"

"Oh, isn't it luxurious to be a perpetual scholar," Izzy said in a posh accent.

Mary laughed. "Well, I haven't finished the reading, so not really."

Izzy grinned. "So, what are you doing here?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Sandra had some loud _lov-ahh_ stay over. I had to get out."

"I hate that you're all living with random strangers," Izzy pouted.

"Why?" Mary asked. "Mama Izzy wants all her babies in the one place."

"I do at that." Izzy nodded.

"How many bedrooms do you have here?" Mary asked curiously.

"I don't know, a thousand." Izzy slumped on to the table. "Early. But you know Sirius."

"Yeah," Mary frowned. "Why cant Sirius just accept the fact he's Papa Bear and let us all stay here."

Just then, James and Lily came through the swinging kitchen door. "Hello!" James called.

"We brought muffins!" Lily announced.

"Lily made them!" James cajoled.

Izzy waved the basket over. "Yum," she began picking the blueberries off the top.

Mary grinned. "See? We all practically live here."

"We can move in together," James' eye widened.

Lily shook her head. "God, you think you'd have had enough of that after seven years."

"I cant live without you all," James sad mock-sadly.

Izzy held up her hands. "Ask Sirius. Big man doesn't want to take care of you all."

James looked down. "Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you planning on getting dressed at some point?"

"Oh." Izzy jumped up. "The coffee and the muffins distracted me. Bye," she called. "I'm going to find some pants!"

She headed out the door, passing Sirius along the way. "They all want to know why Papa Bear wont let them live here," Izzy sang, whirling out the door.

Sirius shrugged. "I see them all the time."

"But they need us to take care of them," Izzy pouted. "Peter's unlucky in love, and Mary's all … unlucky."

"We're supposed to be the irresponsible ones," Sirius said, faking cheerfulness. "Besides … no more living room sex, or anywhere else sex if we have other people living here."

"Well," Izzy shrugged. "I'll forfeit the other stuff for the shower sex." She held out a hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," Sirius said reluctantly.

Izzy sprinted back into the kitchen, clothes in hand. "Rooms for rent!"

Mary and Peter cheered. "Yay!"

Izzy flicked a look at the clock. "And now I have to go. Before I'm late."

"I'll come," Sirius offered.

"Good luck!" They all cheered.

"Take a muffin," Lily scurried after them. "And wait for me! I don't want to be late either!"

X0X0

Izzy took a look around her. Her dark hair was pulled up into a rough side bun, strands of her tickling her face and neck, intense blue eyes half tired, half ecstatically happy, her big grey jumper covering her backside and tight black jeans.

She was standing in the lobby of St Mungo's hospital, big front desk in front of her, stairs leading to the different wings spreading all over the place. Izzy tucked her hair behind her ears and turned to her boyfriend.

Sirius was dressed in dark clothing, wavy shaggy hair falling in his face as he grinned at his girlfriend with his dark grey eyes. "Enjoy, good luck, you'll do great." He said.

Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck. "So. We're grown-ups now. You're going to fight bad guys and I'm going to save lives. Hopefully." She added, biting her lip.

"Yeah." Sirius grinned. He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Bye, Iz."

"Good luck out there, Siri!"

"Ditto," Sirius said as he waved her off.

"You could be less gross," Lily observed, smiling sweetly.

"You're not five," Izzy widened her eyes. "Get over it."

"I have the decency to save my kissing for private time."

"No PDAs around Lily," Izzy noted, she slung her floral backpack further on her shoulder and tapped her fingers on the front desk. "Hi," she said to the cranky looking nurse at the desk. "We're new interns?" Izzy tried to calm herself. Don't sound so nervous, she ordered herself.

The nurse glared. "Locker room on your right. Someone will meet you."

The locker room was full of metal and a very sterile environment, light blues and silver metal everywhere. Izzy dumped her backpack on a light wood bench and yanked open an uncooperative locker door. Lily handed her a pair of scrubs. "Your size."

"Thanks."

"James and I are fighting." Lily sighed. "The muffins were a cover-up."

"About what?"

Lily narrowed her eyes as she halved a muesli bar and handed Izzy some. "He wont let me chuck out his stupid ratty, Holy Head Harpies T-shirt."

"He doesn't even go for the Harpies," Izzy scoffed.

"My point!" Lily said triumphantly.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "But what are you really fighting about?"

Lily sighed. "You know us too well."

"Too right."

"Time." Lily said simply. "He wants to spend more time together."

"Well, this whole war thing is getting bigger," Izzy explained. "He just wants to get more time with you."

"I wish he'd be more of an optimist." Lily groaned, tying up her sneakers.

"On the plus side, more fighting, more trauma," Izzy grinned.

"Cold, harsh woman."

"True that." Izzy nodded.

Izzy re-tied her hair up quickly, staring at her red sneakers when she saw a very familiar pair of neon green Doc Martens walk through the door. So she looked up and saw the very familiar Anna-Lee grinning widely at her. "Izzy Flynn," The bright cheery girl exclaimed, gathering Izzy in a hug.

"You're coming to be a Healer too?" Izzy asked, laughing.

"Yeah," Anna-Lee grinned. "I'm your resident."

"I thought you worked in a bar," Lily said, almost snobbishly

"To put myself through school," Anna-Lee said with dignity. "What's up with you? Evans, right? With that guy James yet?"

"Yes, in fact," Lily answered.

Anna-Lee smiled. "Well then. Let's get started."

Other interns gathered around as one also very familiar blonde skank tumbled through the door. "Sorry!" Marlene McKinnon cried, grabbing the last pair of blue scrubs off the bench.

Anna-Lee raised her eyebrows. "Quite okay."

Izzy scowled and her and Lily shared a look. "Just like Hogwarts but small scale." Lily observed sourly.

"Shall we go on a tour?" Anna-Lee said to all the nervous looking interns.

X0X0

James was gesticulating wildly with his hands as Sirius hurried to catch up with him as they entered the doors to the Ministry. "She wants me to chuck it out!" James repeated forcefully.

"I understand that," Sirius said yet again, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Chuck it out!" James repeated, nearly hitting Sirius in the face.

"You don't even go for the Harpies!" Sirius was as worked up as James. "I mean, dude."

"Okay," James admitted defeat. "It's not just about the T-shirt."

"You don't say." Sirius' eyes widened.

"I just. We're both working now, and this … war, it just, I need more time with her. We spend the first seven years wasting time, and now we need more."

Sirius clapped him on the back. "I know what you mean."

"We need more time." James said quietly as they stepped into the elevator.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Love and Leaving

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I've left you hanging for a very long while BUT I hope you still love me! REVIEWS!**

**Love and Leaving**

Izzy dragged her sorry behind out of the hospital with Lily trailing close behind. "I'm so tired," Izzy moaned.

Lily rested her head on Izzy's shoulder. "Are my eyeballs still in my head? Because I think I misplaced them somewhere around delirious tiredness a few hours ago."

"What are we now?" Izzy asked dejectedly.

"Dead."

Izzy giggled slightly. Anna –Lee skipped out the doors past the two girls. "Come on, ladies!" She called. "I'm goin' dancing!"

And with that, the excitable girl hopped on a nearby red motorcycle and sped out of the car park. Izzy shook her head. "Could that chick get any cooler?"

"I know," Lily sighed. "A motorcycle? It's like, what?"

As they got the edge of the road, they saw Sirius and James waiting under a streetlight for them. Lily grinned tiredly as James took her hand. Izzy kissed Sirius quickly as he wrapped an arm about her waist. "I'm tired," Izzy said again.

"You need a drink," Sirius said cheerily.

"I've been up for 36 hours," Izzy fake cried softly.

"That's why you need vodka," Sirius encouraged as they strolled down the street .

Izzy shrugged. "Yeah, okay. Doesn't sound that bad."

"Where's Remus?" Lily queried.

"He's meeting us there."

So, on the secluded street corner, all four turned on the spot and Apparated to their favourite bar. After ordering a round of drinks, they sat in their corner booth and Izzy flopped down next to Remus.

"So," Sirius asked. "How was work?"

Izzy suddenly perked up. "I got to reattach a guy's arm!"

"Ew." James commented.

Lily grinned. "I thought it was cool."

So, after a few more drinks, James turned to Lily and said, "Okay, I'll chuck the shirt out."

"Thank you," Lily said smugly.

"On the condition that you marry me," James said firmly and quietly as he knelt before her.

"Oh my god," Izzy breathed in shock.

Lily's eyes spilled over with tears, and the silence was killing James. "Yes," she whispered, leaning down and hugging her new fiancé tightly around the neck. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Wooooooo!" Izzy cheered, clapping her hands together. Sirius whistled and the entire bar clapped for the happy couple. "Drinks all round!" Izzy cheered.

Lily turned around to Izzy with a giant grin on her face. "I'm getting married!" She squealed, throwing herself toward her best friend.

"I know," Izzy laughed, stepping back as she caught Lily in her arms.

Sirius clapped James on the back. "'Bout time, man."

James grinned. "Well … it only took me seven years or so."

"You'll be maid of honour, of course!" Lily informed her.

James grinned at Sirius. "Best man?"

"Obviously."

Izzy hugged James tightly about the neck. "About time Jamesie Boy."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Iz."

"And don't you forget it," Izzy laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, meandering down their front garden path Izzy rested her head on Sirius' shoulder, feeling tears leak out of her closed eyelids. She hiccupped softly, feeling foolish.<p>

"Hey, hey!" Sirius said softly setting her down on their front doorstep and kneeling before her. "What's up? Hon, are you alright?"

Izzy's eyes still poured tears. Sirius wiped his hands across her face almost roughly, frantically trying to stop the flow of tears he could find no cause for.

"I'm just being stupid," Izzy's breath caught in her throat.

"You're never stupid," Sirius whispered. "What is it?"

"Everything is being ruined," Izzy cried. "Lily isn't going to be a Healer anymore, and my best friends are getting married and I'm doing nothing! You're a great person, and I don't appreciate it enough and I just feel …"

"Woah, woah, woah." Sirius said, pulling her in close.

"Nothing is changing."

"We always fight, Sirius." Izzy said softly. "We're an off and on mess. We're dysfunctional. Will we ever have what James and Lily have?"

Sirius could feel the sting of her words, but knew she was tired and upset, so he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I think the point is that we're working towards it, Iz. Right?"

"I love you." Izzy whispered.

"And I love you," Sirius sighed, putting an arm about her shoulders and opening their front door, and heading inside.

* * *

><p>The next week was filled with Lily chattering on about her wedding plans, James looking for a house for them to live in, and Izzy – continuing her training as a Healer, while Sirius spent long hours working for the Order.<p>

Izzy was feeling frustrated and lonely – the Order would not give her any good assignments, ever since that first day at the hospital she had only been filling in charts, and her other friends had all been too busy for her lately.

So, hating herself practically into oblivion, Izzy went to see Dumbledore. She said "lemon drops" to the gargoyle, and skipped up the stairs as the door slowly turned open.

"Izzy! What a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor," She nodded.

"I'm no longer your teacher dear," He chuckled.

Izzy ignored that comment, because she had no idea what she would call Dumbledore if not 'Professor.'

"Well," Izzy began, twisting her hands. "I heard, at the last meeting – that um, you need people to go to France, because of what's been going on there."

"Well, yes Isabella, I did. But I was hoping that –"

"Oh. I see. You wanted a man."

"No," Dumbledore held up a hand. "I wanted someone more experienced."

"Oh. Sorry."

"But I don't doubt your ability, Ms Flynn. We can have you set up there on assignment in no time."

"Great."

"But – Sit down, Isabella. What about your beau, dear?"

"Sirius? Um, well …"

"Never mind, dear, I won't ask. Here's a handout on what you'll be required to do. The key to your flat, and a train ticket. We shall discuss everything via owl, my owl, so it won't be intercepted."

"How long will I be away?"

"We'll have to play that one by ear."

"Okay." Izzy took a deep breath.

"The train ticket is for Monday. I shall inform St. Mungo's of your absence and your job shall wait for you."

"This is all moving very fast."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Dumbledore asked, that customary twinkle in his eye.

And as Izzy left his office, a pass to an adventure in her hands, she felt like a sad and terrible person – because that had been exactly what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a silent affair at the Crap Shack. Sirius and Izzy had had one of their regular blow-outs that morning over something as menial as closet space. So, Izy was having a hard time saying anything, yet alone – "I'm leaving."<p>

"What?" Sirius said, his fork clattering down.

Yet, somehow it slipped out anyway.

**Reviews please! I KNOW, I leave you all hanging for months and then give you a cliff-hanger. I'm a nasty lady. Sorry!**


	3. Fights and Crying

**A/N: Another chapter, another day! Look at how quickly I'm working! Does this mean you forgive me for disappearing for a while?**

**Fights and Crying**

_"I'm leaving."_

_"What?" Sirius said, his fork clattering down._

_Yet, somehow it slipped out anyway._

After the initial shock of hearing those words come out of Izzy's mouth, Sirius shook his head quickly – much like a dog shooing away flies. "For where, might I inquire?" He said, voice closely controlled.

"France." Izzy said.

"Fra-"

"On Monday," Izzy interrupted, voice getting quieter still.

"On Mon-"

"I'm sorry!" Izzy burst out. "I just – everyone was helping with the Order and I – so then I – went to Dumbledore and he –"

"Well, thanks for consulting with me," Sirius said coldly.

Izzy knew that she should have consulted with him first, but the tone in his voice got her back up. "Well, Mr Black," She said snidely. "I'm my own woman, and therefore disagree with that."

"I just –"

"I'm helping with the war effort," Izzy said gently.

"Well, so am I! At least I manage to stay in the country!"

"Oh, that's just …"

"I don't want to fight," Sirius said tiredly.

"Yes, you do!" Izzy scorned. "You always want to fight!"

"Merlin, Iz, maybe if you …!" And it was almost as if Sirius was outside of himself, seeing their ugly argument as though separate from it. He flopped back down in his chair, and Izzy relaxed.

"Maybe we do need a break," he muttered sullenly, and under his breath.

"It wont be forever, Sirius," she laid a hand on his wrist.

"So you want me to wait for you?" Sirius asked spitefully.

YES! YES! YES! Izzy wanted to yell. "N-Well, you can do whatever you want. I won't be away forever."

"So, you want me to put my life on hold until you get back."

"No!" Izzy said, frustrated. "I just mean, when I get back … if we still feel … like this, then maybe …"

"I could never stop feeling this way about you, Isabella," Sirius said seriously. "And I wish you would understand that."

And with that, he stormed out of the house, front door slamming behind him.

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by in a flurry of packing, yet Sirius did not return. By Sunday afternoon, a worrying feeling was gnawing at Izzy's stomach, but she tried to chatter away with Mary as they packed up what little she would need.<p>

"I cant believe this," Mary kept saying. "Iz the Adventure Girl!"

"I wish," Izzy's mouth twisted into a grimace.

"Don't worry," Mary comforted. "Sirius'll come round. He just doesn't want to lose you."

"I don't … I don't want to lose him either. But Mar, if I don't get out of here I am going to rip someone's head off. I am not quite ready to settle down just yet."

"I get it." Mary said softly.

* * *

><p>When Monday morning came around, Izzy grabbed her suitcase and her backpack and went to leave the house with James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Mary and Alice. She took one last look around the Crap Shack, and felt tears in her eyes. Sirius had not yet returned, and she wondered if she would even get to say goodbye.<p>

Before she could finish that thought, however, the man himself strolled through the door as if he hadn't just gone AWOL for the past 48 hours. "Hey everyone," he greeted cheerily, grabbing Izzy's bags. "Let me take those."

"But you –" Izzy was confused.

"You didn't think I'd miss taking my girl to the station, did you?"

"Um," Now everyone looked confused.

"Chop, chop!" Sirius grinned. "Can't have you being late now, can we?"

So, Izzy and the gang followed him out of the door like sheep, utterly confused as to where he had been and why he had suddenly returned in such a chipper mood.

They Apparated to the station at quarter to ten, and Izzy gathered her closest friends around her, hiccupping tears lying just below the surface of her calm exterior. "I love you guys," she said thickly. "And I'll miss you heaps. But … just know I have to do this. You might not understand it – " She looked pointedly as Sirius. "But I'm glad you support it. Anything you need to give me, send through Dumbledore, okay?"

Then, each of her favourite people in the world lined up for their goodbyes.

Mary blubbered all over Izzy's favourite shirt. "You're my woman, Izzy. And I love you. And I'll miss you. Just … don't stay in France forever, okay?"

"I won't!" Izzy sniffed as she hugged Mary tightly.

James then picked her up off the ground, saying nothing. He kissed her forehead as he set her back down and gruffly muttered, "Don't forget me, will you? And for Merlin's sake, stay safe!"

Izzy half laughed and half sobbed, wrapping her arms around his waist again. "I love you, James."

"I know," he said quickly, walking away – wiping his eyes suspiciously.

Then, Peter hugged her tightly, and Remus told her he'd miss her greatly, and under no circumstances was she to get herself killed, with mysteriously wet eyes. Alice made her promise to return, and then it was Lily's turn.

The two girls cried all over each other for a few seconds, before Lily leaned back. "I love you, Iz. And you _will _be coming back for my wedding."

"Of course." Izzy blubbered, feeling like a little child.

Then, arguably her most dreaded goodbye. Izzy drew herself up, and wiped away her tears as the others drew back to give Sirius and Izzy their space.

"So," Sirius said. "I guess this is goodbye."

"But not forever," Izzy clarified.

"No, not forever." Sirius trailed his hands down Izzy's arms, trying to take it all in as she threw herself into his arms, passionately kissing him.

Lily gave a half giggling sob behind them, and James hugged her close.

Running her hand through Sirius's hair, Izzy smiled slightly. "Miss you."

"Can I write?"

"I don't know where I'll be. Top secret Order business." Izzy gave a small giggle at the irony of the fact that Sirius the Player was upset over a girl.

So, at 9:57, Izzy walked on to the train platform, leaving her friends who were practically her family behind.

Sirius so admired the strong girl who had just walked out of his life; yet what he didn't see was Izzy break down on the train platform when no-one was around to save her – wondering all the while whether she really had made the right choice.

**Review, my lovelies. Now, I shall be giving some idea of what Izzy is doing so mysteriously in France, yet I kind of want to focus on the times she is with Sirius and all the others, otherwise this story will go for 1,000 chapters. So bear with me as we skip a bit of time along here. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Partying and Awkwardness

**A/N: ANOTHER chapter! I am just spoiling you lot :P**

**Partying and Awkwardness**

Six months had passed since Isabella Flynn had left England, heading for France. She had picked up the language quickly, taking night classes near her flat. She was working at the Wizard Bureau in Paris, working nights on investigations with her partner-in-crime; Gabriel, and by day she explored the city and caught up on sleep.

This morning, she felt particularly lonely and far away from her dearest friends. Lily had sent her a letter through Dumbledore detailing plans for her wedding and her hen's night, which should be blast.

The letter had no mention of Sirius, and was full of bubbly little remarks that made Izzy feel as if she was not missed at all, which was ridiculous.

However, Izzy stepped into the phone booth spontaneously, as she was walking to her usual café for breakfast.

She thanked Merlin that she had made Sirius get a telephone, nervously clutching the receiver.

The phone rang for what seemed like ages until it picked up with a click, and she could hear him breathing, the most familiar and comforting sound she'd heard in a long time. "Hello," Sirius said cheerily down the line.

Izzy's knuckles tightened around the receiver. All of a sudden, she couldn't do it. Sirius sounded happy, together, and normal. She couldn't just throw herself back into his life and disrupt everything. So she didn't say anything, but she stayed on the line just a little longer.

"Hellooo?" Sirius said again. "Who is this?"

She slammed the phone down with a shaking white hand, leaning against the wall of the booth. "That was dumb," she berated herself, shaking her head and stepping out on to the street.

As she stepped into Café Amour, Pierre, the proprietor of her favourite establishment called out, "Order for the lovely Isabella!"

"Oh, Pierre!" Izzy grabbed her croissant and morning coffee off the rather handsome man. "What would I do without you?"

"Goodness knows, Miss Izzy," Pierre sat her at the window table and handed her the newspaper.

"Thanks, you old duck." Izzy said in English.

"Old duck?" Pierre said, confused.

"You said you wanted to learn English," Izzy said mockingly.

"Very funny," Pierre chuckled as he headed back into the kitchen area.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Izzy received a reply from Dumbledore that allowed her to return to London for Lily and James's respective last nights as single kids, and their wedding.<p>

Packing her bag, Izzy excitedly locked her little flat and headed to the train. She was met by Lily after sleeping the whole way on the train – and her best friend ran at her wildly.

"Oof!" Izzy caught her around the waist. "Hey Lil!"

"I'm nearly a married woman!" She squealed.

"I know, love." Izzy laughed.

"And how have you been?"

"Fine. Working." Izzy said shortly. She did not want to talk about herself. "How's … Sirius?"

"He's angry." Lily said quietly; thinking back to a time when a very drunk Sirius had spilled his guts to her, completely by accident.

_Lily laughed, helping Sirius back on to his chair in his living room, taking the bottle away from him. "Come on, love, let's get you up."_

_She had come over to see how he was doing in the weeks after Izzy's departure, and to be honest, this was the worst thing she could have found. Sirius, on the floor, drunk as all get out, mourning over his ex-girlfriend._

_"What's up, Sirius?" Lily asked concernedly. "How are you?"_

_"Fine."_

_"How are you really, Sirius?" Lily asked. "We all know you're upset over Izzy. We haven't seen you for weeks."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Just tell me, Sirius. You've seen the power of my wrath."_

_"Yes, I have," Sirius said, reaching for the bottle which Lily snatched out of his reach._

_"No-o."_

_"Fine." Sirius sighed._

_"Good. Tell me."_

_"I'm mad." Sirius said quietly. "I don't want to be mad. But I am. At her, for leaving. At me, for not being able to make her stay. At her mother, for making her so flighty and adventurous, and at my fucking family, for making me such a fucking fuck-up that I cannot get over a break up. I feel like a fucking woman!"_

_"I'm going to ignore that comment," Lily said sadly as she wrapped her arms about Sirius, rocking him in her arms._

_"But most of all," he whispered. "I'm angry that I didn't try harder to make her stay."_

Lily shook herself out of her reverie. "Not at you," she added. "But I have to warn you, he is much like the old Sirius – the one we didn't like very much. You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will." Izzy tried on a smile.

"Sirius said you could stay with him, but I'd really prefer you to stay with me," Lily said kindly.

"But –"

"I know you, Isabella. You look like you're ready for a backslide and I am not about ready to let _that _happen. Plus, I am the bride and you will do what I say."

"Fine," Izzy pouted jokingly. Was she going to backslide? She sure hoped not, because that would simply make everything far too complicated when it was time for her to leave.

"Good."

"So, hen's night?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"We're doing the first part separately, and then joining up with James and the boys for the rest of the night. And the rest, Best Friend, is up to you."

"Yay!" Izzy squealed. "I feel like I've been handed the keys to the city!"

Lily giggled. "Just, don't go too wild, Iz."

"Too late!" Izzy yelled as she began to run out of the station, just to feel exhilaration, just to feel the wind in her hair, excitement and happiness as well – just for a little while.

Back at James's house, where the girls headed first, Sirius had no idea what was in store for him. "So, is Izzy coming back for the wedding?"

"Uh -" James and Lily had fought over who was to tell Sirius that Izzy was returning, and thus had handballed it so often in the past few days that neither of them had done it. "Well!"

"We're back!" Lily called as she stepped in the door.

"Yes." James said quickly. "And she is about to walk in that door. Sorry, man, you can kill me later."

"I will," Sirius muttered darkly, as he stood to face his ex-girlfriend, who was standing sheepishly as the door, hair hiding half her face, beautiful as ever.

"Hi, Sirius." She said quietly.

"Iz ..." He breathed.

* * *

><p>So, a few days later, Izzy and Sirius had everything organised for the hen's and buck's night. They had been treading on thin ice around each other all week, and the awkwardness was beginning to stifle Izzy.<p>

But tonight was a night for revelling, and drinking, and friends and fun. And after the fifth, perhaps un-thought out shot of Firewhisky, Izzy would not remember much of it, and Sirius even less.

**Yeah! Partying, partying yeah! Reviews, darlings. :)**


	5. Memories and Stripping

**A/N: Woo! I am on a ROLL. **

**Memories and Stripping**

Izzy woke with a pounding head and a rolling stomach, pale face clammy and slightly sweaty; yet the realization that her ex-boyfriend of a few months with whom she was friends yet still enjoyed his misery was with her, eased her pain, just slightly. Her hair, which had been up in a sort of side bun style with a white floral hairpiece had pulled and now hung over one ear, dark hair resting on her shoulder. She pulled on the white button down short and polka dot Parisian chic skirt she'd worn last night, attempting to cover up her underwear from the equally as hungover, but sleeping, Sirius, in the bath opposite her, his legs tangled with hers, toe caught in a run in her stockings.

She struggled into a sitting position, wondering where this slightly yellowing bathtub was even located. They were still in Britain, right? She poked said ex-boyfriend with a stockinged foot. "Sirius!" She whispered. "Sirius!"

The groan sounded like Izzy had woken a sleeping bear, and he writhed, kicking Izzy in the shin as he smashed his face into the cool side of the questionably clean bathtub. "What?" He croaked, pushing his hair off his forehead, and stretching out in the too small area of space.

"Where are we?" Izzy asked, faking perkiness and pushing her aching head to the back of her mind. She wondered if wherever they were had aspirin somewhere in this bathroom. But seeing as she hadn't seen around the avocado green shower curtain, a combination with the yellow bathtub that, by the way, made her want to throw up, she guessed it was a surprise she was going to face soon.

"Ask me when I'm less hung over," Sirius groaned, resting his head on her knees.

Izzy laughed, ignoring the ache in her head. "Yeah, what was that Sirius? You were meant to organise the bachelor party, not _be _the stripper," She reprimanded.

"What?" Sirius sat straight up as if he had no memory of pelvic thrusting his way across the dance floor to Izzy in the early part of the night.

"Yeah," Izzy mimed ripping off her shirt and swinging it in the air.

"Unbelievable. You have absolutely no fucking idea where we are, but you remember my drunken striptease, which I'm only getting in vague flashes right now."

Izzy shook her head, eyes teary with laughter. "Forgetting you doing the Nutbush in you Chudley Cannons underwear is not going to be easy my dear Siri."

Sirius seemed less concerned with his actions than with his fashion choice. "I was wearing those?"

Izzy grabbed the waistband of his shorts, reaching over both their legs. "Aren't you now?"

Sirius shrank away from her hand. "No."

Izzy clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's right! They're somewhere on a lamppost in Surrey, I'm afraid," She informed him gently.

"Brill." Sirius raised his eyebrows and rubbed his face. "No idea where we are, and my lucky underwear is lost forever." He began to climb out of the bath.

"Nutbush city limits!" Izzy sang, pretending to hold a microphone in her hand.

Sirius frowned. "And you still don't know where we are?"

"Neither do you!" Izzy protested.

"Yeah? But you're the sensible one!"

"Sirius, I'm not your babysitter!" Izzy groaned. "I mean, fuck off. I don't date you anymore, I don't have to mother you."

"Look, I just need an aspirin." Sirius explained. "Get off your high horse, woman."

"Ever since we broke up I've noticed how much of a dick you are."

"Thanks." Sirius sighed and stood, clambering out of the bath. He left, poking his head out of the bathroom. "Yep. Some disgusting hotel room in inner city London."

Izzy followed, sliding between his arm and the doorway, wrinkling her little button nose. "Ew. It's all grey."

They sat at the little Formica table, and Izzy made crap coffee from the contents of the mini fridge. She sat down and handed Sirius a cup. "Drink up, Liquor Boy."

"You think you're funny, do you?"

"Little bit."

Sirius could feel worry and derision sliding off her in waves, mingled with his own shame. "Look, I just had a couple of drinks, that's all."

He sounded like the kinds of guys Izzy hated. The ones who drank themselves into oblivion but pretended it was only a few pints. She liked partying, God yes, and so did Sirius. But at least she admitted it.

"A couple of drinks?" Izzy shook her head. "You were sloshed before Lily and us girls even met you and James and everybody."

"Whatever, mum." He shook his head. "I'm allowed to have fun."

"I don't really like the new Sirius," Izzy rinsed her cup in the bathroom sink and walked back out into the kitchen.

"This isn't the new Sirius. This is the old Sirius, back to party before little Izzy the Virgin came along and tamed him." Sirius sneered.

Izzy glared. "You're a fuckwit. Go do the Nutbush strip on the street for all I care."

"Well, for the record I don't like the new Izzy either. At least when you were a virgin you pretended to be slutty."

And that was it. Izzy found her boots with the bow laces by the door, and stormed out into the grey overcast light of day. She made it out into the street, one that looked vaguely familiar, before the rain started to pour down.

"Izzy!" Sirius followed her out into the street and ran after her, had pounding, yet the rain sobered him a little. "Izzy wait!"

"You're a dick!" She flung at him, stalking down the street.

"I'll do the Macarena for you!"

And Izzy was turning back, because Sirius the Joker had won her over once again. Sort of. Both thought the other had the upper hand in the relationship they had, the confusing relationship they had together. Sirius thought Izzy drove him to go wild. Izzy thought Sirius resented her.

"You're still a dick." She said, lips turning up in a small smile as Sirius grabbed her hand in apology and led her back to their hotel.

And as, Izzy's mind cleared of her hung over haze, she wondered why exactly they had a shared hotel room.

Sirius chuckled. "You were quite smashed last night, too, you know?" And it was as if they realised at exactly the same time, the smile wiping off his face. "Oh my God."

"We didn't have sex, did we?" Izzy cursed into oblivion.

"I would remember that," Sirius swore.

"I didn't think I would have slept with you last night," Izzy said, voice becoming more and more high-pitched.

"Merlin's underpants," Sirius cursed.

**HO HO HO! What has become of our hero and heroine? Reviews to find out :P**


	6. Fools and Stories

**A/N: Hey kiddies! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Fool and Stories**

Izzy put her forehead in her hands. She was supposed to know when things like this happened. To be honest, if she was going to backslide into sleeping with Sirius, she had kind of wanted to be there to see it happen. And now …

"Let's just go see Lily," Sirius suggested.

"Brilliant plan!" Izzy said, thinking of the omnipotent Lily. She had to know if she and Sirius had time travelled back to six months ago when the two of them had been sleeping together on a very regular basis.

They barged into Lily's flat with no regard for courtesy. "Lily!" Izzy called frantically.

"Jeez, Iz."

"What?" Izzy whirled to see a smirking Sirius.

"No panic," Sirius chuckled. "I mean, really, would sleeping with me again be so bad? I was, if you recall, fairly amazing at it."

"Sirius," Izzy groaned. "Remember the conversation we had?"

Sirius did. It had not been one of his finer moments. In fact, he felt that at that moment, he had rather resembled Izzy' sappy fifth year boyfriend, who simply panted after her like a little puppy until she let him off the hook.

_Sirius had gone to Paris. He had woken up, a week after Izzy had left, and decided that, you know what? France is not that far away from England. And given that he was a wizard, he could just Apparate there for a quick little catch-up with Izzy. And, you know, maybe sex. He was, to be honest, hoping for a little bit of sex._

_So, having found the address of her flat after harassing Dumbledore for it, he stood in the street where Izzy's flat was located and took in a deep breath. "Man up," he whispered. "You can do this."_

_The knock on the door surprised Izzy. No-one even knew who she was here yet. Yet, opening the door to find Sirius was even more of a shock. "Hey," he grinned. "Just dropped in to see how you were doing."_

_Izzy kissed him on the cheek and stepped back. "Sirius," she sighed. "Come on in."_

_Sirius stepped in, feeling an overwhelming sense of doom, like this was the worst thing he could have done in this risky situation – this tightrope they were treading. Still, he handed her the tulips he had bought in the spur of the moment, smiling. "So," the blanket of awkwardness had settled over the room. "How are you?"_

_Izzy perched on the edge of her floral print couch, motioning for Sirius to sit too. "Sirius," she took a deep breath, "I think we should break up."_

_"Okaaaay," Sirius felt the realization settle over him. He had suspected it a week ago, when she had left, yet now the blow hit him: Izzy was no longer his._

_"Sirius?"_

_"Yes, I understand, Izzy. You don't want to be with me anymore."_

_"I just …" Izzy sighed. "I just think we'll be more unhappy a couple a country apart than two single friends who can always get back together later on."_

_"So, you want a hiatus?" Sirius felt numb inside. But, if this was what she wanted, then nothing was going to stop Izzy from getting it. _

_"No. We'll break up now," Izzy said, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I don't want you to stop having fun and being Sirius, just for me. And then, when I come back …"_

_"If you still want me?"_

_"Look", Izzy said; "We'll be friends."_

_"Okay." Sirius said tightly. _

_"Ground rule," Izzy stated. "No sex."_

_"Ground rule: no handholding." Sirius said._

_"Ground rule: no kissing."_

_"Ground rule: no crying."_

_"Deal," the two of them said, spitting on their palm and then shaking hands._

"Yeah." Sirius said. "No sex."

"Exactly. I can't go back on one of my own ground rules!" Izzy explained. "Lily!"

"What?" The body belonging to the throaty voice struggled around the corner, red hair tangled, princess tiara lodged in a giant bird's nest knot, dress on backwards and inside out, mascara streaked darkly down one freckled cheek, a coating of glitter over her entire body.

"Merlin," Sirius said, almost impressed. "Who knew the former Head Girl could party hard enough to look like _that _the morning after?"

"You're a dick," Lily said pointedly. "Yes, my dearest Iz?"

"Did I sleep with Sirius last night?" Izzy asked quickly.

Lily put her head in her hands. "Do you know what, children? I am so hungover right now I forgot how to breathe this morning, and today is the day of my wedding. My wedding. Just – too much drama for me right now."

Lily shuffled into the kitchen and began making coffee. "But, seeing as I am the nicest bitch around town, I'll treat you two to a little story."

"Hungover Lily is harsh," Sirius whispered.

"Sh," Izzy snapped. She wanted to hear the story.

Lily sat at the bench top and sipped her coffee. "May I see, you two were completely smashed last night. And may I also say, Sirius, I never wanted to see you naked. So, after getting completely drunk at the Bloody Banshee we all went dancing. And then we got chucked out. And then Sirius did his strip show when we sat down to rest in the park. And then, you two and James and Mary headed off while Alice, Remus and I went to an all-night service station to get coffee in order to sober up."

"Oh."

Lily sighed. "And that is where my story ends. You have to get James to tell you the rest."

Sirius sighed, standing up. "Well, we'll just head over to his place."

"Actually …" Lily's cheeks coloured.

"Oh," Izzy made fun. "You have the groom secreted away in here somewhere do you?"

"Come on out, Prongs!" Sirius yelled.

"Not so loud, man," James winced as we walked into the sun dappled living room, shirtless, black pants covered in dirt or … something, and a suspiciously familiar pair of underwear on his head.

"Wha -?" Sirius yanked James's "head-dress" off his head. "Hey! Those are mine!"

"I so don't want to know," Izzy and Lily said simultaneously.

James poured a cup of coffee and stretched out. "So," he chuckled. "I hear you two fools want a story from me."

"Please." Izzy said desperately.

"Well," James sat next to Lily and began. "After we left my future bride and the rest of the idiots we headed to the Galleon Pub where you, Izzy won two games of pool despite your inebriation."

"Whoo!" Izzy cheered.

"Then, you and Sirius were getting quite messy, and I wanted to see my girl, so Mary booked all of you into a hotel because you should never Apparate drunk."

"So …."

"Go and see Mary!" James spelled out for them. "I don't know if you two weirdos slept together again, and frankly, given I'm getting married today, I don't care."

"Well," Izzy began to run towards the door. "Off we go. Congrats you two!"

"Izzy, I swear to god, if you're late today I will –"

"We know!" Sirius placated Lily as he followed Izzy quick smart out the door.

"Off to see Mary then," Izzy determined, feeling a gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

**Reviews! I know, another cliffy. My bad! I just love them. (Probably because I KNOW what's going to happen next.)**


	7. Growing Up and Moving On

**A/N: Sorry! I take forever to update! Anyway, hope you like it :)**

**Growing Up and Moving On:**

"Come on," Sirius said as they walked down Lily's driveway. "Let's check at home."

"At home?" Izzy asked. "We're looking for Mary."

"I know," Sirius said slowly. Then he shrugged. "Don't look at me, you're the one who told them there were rooms for rent."

"Mary's … living with you?" Izzy could not explain the small pang of jealousy through her chest, so instead she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Yeah." Sirius said.

Izzy shook her head quickly and caught up with him.

"Does that bother you?" Sirius asked with a small quirk to his lips.

"No," Izzy said forcefully. "Why would it? Mary has Remus, and she wouldn't shag you in a million years."

"Boyfriends and hatred never stopped 'em before," Sirius said arrogantly. "If I recall, Hazel Green had a boyfriend when she kissed me at the Yule Ball. And you hated me at first."

"I didn't … hate you," Izzy glared at him. "I do now, a little."

"Isabella, you rude woman."

"C'mon," Izzy rolled her eyes.

At the Crap Shack, Izzy walked in first, heart jumping a little. The couch where she and Sirius had sent so many hours. The hallway that they had "christened" in a very unconventional manner when she first moved in. The fireplace she had so loved to curl up in front of on cool nights (and the only time Sirius had ever condoned spooning.)

Sirius looked at her, an inscrutable expression on his face. "Home sweet home, hey Izzy?"

Izzy pretended not to have heard him. "Mary," she called, moving through into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was an elegant looking Mary, freshly showered and dressed – albeit in last night's clothes.

"Where have you been?" Mary demanded accusingly.

"Um,"

"Well,"

"I looked after you so well," Mary interrupted. "I got you up to the hotel room, and tucked you into bed." She paused. "You both had this obsession with sleeping in the bathtub, so I let you do that, but I shut the door, and kept watch until you fell asleep so you wouldn't run off and get yourself killed, and how do you repay me? I wake up and you're gone."

Sirius chuckled. "The Wild Izzy strikes again!"

"Shut up," Izzy instructed. "So, we didn't sleep together?" She gestured toward Sirius.

"Of course not," Mary laughed. "You really think I'd let you backslide that easily, Iz?"

"Just checking," Izzy said carefully.

Mary looked at Sirius. "Besides, I was there the whole time. Unless you had sex this morning, there is no way either of you got a shag last night."

"Phew." Izzy said.

"High five!"

"Sirius, I'm not high fiving you over the fact that we both got so drunk we were unsure of whether we had shagged or not."

"Well, when you put it like that."

Izzy shook her head. "I have to go and help Lily. And apologise." She added. "I'll see you two later. Don't be late, best man."

"You got it, maid of horror."

Izzy squinted at him. "You're rude."

"I'm witty."

"I hate you."

"Mwa." Sirius blew her a kiss.

"Okay," Izzy waved her hand. "I'm leaving now, seriously. Bye, Mar."

At Lily's, Izzy quietly crept in, and headed straight for the spare room where she found her bridesmaid's dress hanging on the door. Grabbing her toiletries, she headed toward the bathroom at the other end of the hall, when she heard muffled noise coming from Lily's bedroom. She knocked softly. "Lily?"

"Izzy?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Lily sniffled.

The sight before her was not pretty. Lily was on the floor beside her bed, hair up in a towel, half dressed in a camisole and shorts. He eyes were teary, her breathing sounding a bit like hyperventilation.

Izzy rushed over and put an arm around her. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"I just – " Lily sniffed. "I don't even – I can't – I'm not old! Why am I getting married? I'm too young for this!"

"Number on," Izzy soothed. "You aren't too young. You have the soul of an 80 year old woman, remember?"

Lily sniffled in response.

Izzy rubbed her best friend's arm. "And, I think, you might be getting married because you love James."

"Oh. Right." Lily wiped under her eyes. "Phew. I have to calm down!"

"It's all good," Izzy grinned. "As maid of honour I'm practically required to smooth over freak outs."

"Thanks," Lily embraced her before standing and looking around. "I have to … I have to get ready."

"Okay," Izzy said warily. "I'm going to shower, and dress. Can I trust you alone for a few minutes?"

"I think so," Lily took a deep breath. "I can do this."

"Good," Izzy pecked her on the cheek and skipped into the bathroom.

Lily unwound the towel atop her head, quickly charmed it dry, and stood in front of her full length mirror staring over her shoulder at the daunting looking garment bag hanging off her wardrobe door. "You can do this," she whispered to herself.

She stepped into the pale cream satin dress, pulling it up,up and over her shoulders. The top was simple, a satin bodice with a lace long sleeve section over the top, pearly buttons down to her midriff. From there, the dress flared out slightly – coming to rest naturally around her bare feet.

Lily felt calm, empowered. She stared at her reflection, feeling very proud of the woman who stared back at her.

In the bathroom, Izzy stared at her reflection. The burgundy bridesmaid suited her well, plain, strapless, and long. She swept her hair over one shoulder, charming it dry, and wondered; would she ever get to have a wedding? Unless she married Pierre from the French cafè, she was doomed.

She shook her head of that ridiculousness and resolved to stay strong. This was Lily's day, not hers. Izzy stood silent as she opened the bathroom door, to see Lily in her dress. A lump formed in her throat as Lily whirled to see her. "What do you think?" she asked shyly.

"You look amazing," Izzy said softly, wiping away the stupid tears coursing down her face.

"Oh!" Lily laughed, muffled by her hand. "Don't you cry, or I will too!"

The two girls clumsily embraced, being very wary of the dresses, eyes wet with glistening tears. They were finally adults, and clutching tightly at each other's' hands they knew that as long as they were best friends, nothing could ever be too bad.

**Aw, tears! My girls are finally growing up. *sniff* Anyway, review?**


	8. Weddings and Choices

**A/N: Please review this chapter? I only got one review on chapter seven. Sad faces.**

**Weddings and Choices**

Izzy wiped her eyes quickly. "God," she sniffed. "I'm such a cry-baby. Come on, let's get you ready."

Izzy sat Lily down at the dresser, and began brushing her hair out slowly and gently. "So, what do you have in mind today future Mrs Potter?" Izzy raised an eyebrow cheekily.

Lily giggled. "Seriously, Iz."

Izzy laughed. "I know!" She and Lily had only spent a month discussing hair choices and jewellery options. She began using her wand to curl sections of Lily's red tresses, flicking her wand to pin bits up. In the silence, Izzy observed the picture frame that lay face down on the dresser. She knew what picture the frame held: it was Lily and her sister Petunia at their childhood home, grinning happily. Izzy knew it wasn't like that anymore. Petunia wasn't even attending the wedding, for Merlin's sake!

After around ten minutes, Izzy stepped back with a flourish. "There." She said, sounding satisfied. "I'm done."

Lily admired her hair in the reflection of the mirror. Red hair swept up in a hundred bejewelled pins, tousled curls tumbling down to rest on her back. "Thanks, Izzy."

"Not a prob," Izzy grinned as she flicked her wand, charming her own hair into a simple updo, curls cascading over one shoulder.

A knock at the door, roused Lily from her calm trance-like state. "Oh, God!" She screeched. "Who could that be?"

"Breathe," Izzy instructed firmly as she backed out of the room to answer the door. Mary and Alice stood, all smiles. "Hey," Alice said cheerily. "Where's the bride to be?"

Lily emerged from the hallway and the two girls fawned over how amazing she looked before Mary turned to Izzy with a raised eyebrow and said, "So? How about a celebratory champers?"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Izzy grinned, heading into the kitchen and pouring four generous glasses of bubbly champagne.

Alice checked her watch, and grimaced. "We've got to head off."

Izzy, in a very un-ladylike fashion, chugged the rest of her champagne, before setting the glass on the counter. To be fair, she was going to have to put up with Sirius all day.

The wedding was to be a small ceremony; Sirius as best man, Izzy as the one bridesmaid. Izzy quickly shepherded everyone out the door, and they Apparated to a small church on the outskirts of London.

Remus was standing outside the church with Peter beside him, looking very relaxed. Izzy led the party of girls towards the boys, and Remus stopped them with a twinkle in his eye. "You might want to go in the side door around there," he pointed. "Sirius is in there trying to stop James from hyperventilating."

Mary and Alice escorted Lily around the side, and Izzy looked reproachfully at Remus. "Moony! You really left Sirius in there to deal with it?"

A disembodied voice came from inside the church. "Hey! I resent that!"

Izzy rolled her eyes and left them to it. Boys.

Inside the small room that James was freaking out in, Sirius's eyes were wide with panic. "Come on, mate! You'll be fine. You can do this."

James sat down on a hardwood bench, pulling at his collar, which felt as if it were getting tighter and tighter by the second. "Oh Merlin," he dithered. "What if …?"

"No." Sirius said firmly. "Cut it out. None of this what if bollocks. She chose you, right? Your girl chose you, and you don't know how lucky you are. She chose you, and trusts you to look after her for the rest of your life. You need to go out there and do that for her."

"Okay." James breathed. "Okay. I can do this. Thanks, Padfoot."

"No problem." Sirius patted James on the back as he stood and headed towards the door.

James turned back at the last second, putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "She didn't not choose you, Sirius, you've got to understand that about her."

And with that, he smiled reassuringly and left Sirius in the small room.

Sirius emerged a few seconds later, looking shaken. Remus approached him warily. "You okay, mate?"

"Fine, fine." Sirius waved him away and surveyed the room.

James was already gone, as were Alice and Mary. Lily and Izzy were in the corner, and Izzy kissed Lily quickly on the cheek before coming to stand next to Sirius. Sirius winked at Lily, giving her the thumbs up, before turning back. "You look beautiful," he told Izzy sincerely.

"Thanks," Izzy said quietly, blushing pink.

She looped her arm through Sirius's and they pushed open the double doors and began to walk down the aisle. Only the first few rows of pews were filled; Lily's parents, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Alice and Mary, Frank Longbottom, Peter, Remus and a few others.

Izzy winked at James before taking her spot turning to see Lily gliding down the aisle. She felt like crying. She felt like a proud mum, and meeting Sirius's eyes across from her; she knew he understood.

The service seemed to pass by in a blur, and all too soon it was nearly over, the celebrant stating, "You may now kiss the bride."

Izzy was laughing and crying at the same time as James dramatically swung Lily back in his arms, kissing her passionately. Sirius wolf-whistled, and the intimate, friendly, informal wedding ceremony was over.

The group of friends migrated to the Leaky Cauldron soon afterwards, Mary soon becoming very emotional. "You're leaving for Godric's Hollow," she gestured to Lily and James, "you're leaving for France," she gestured accusingly at Izzy, "and I'm stuck here!"

"Our merry band of mischief-makers is breaking up," Alice observed sadly.

"Never!" Izzy and Sirius shouted simultaneously before exchanging an awkward smile.

"We may be growing up, but we're not breaking up," Izzy added definitively.

Fabian and Gideon stood then, "Goodbye, merry band of mischief makers," Fabian chuckled.

"Where do you think you're going?" Izzy demanded crossly. "It's only … it's not very late!"

"We've got to go and babysit for Molly," Gideon grinned, shaking hands with James and kissed Lily on the cheek.

Izzy pouted. "Well, have fun sitting on some babies." Then she brightened. "Say hi to Molly for me!"

"Will do," Fabian tipped an imaginary hat towards the group as they exited the Leaky Cauldron into the darkening London evening.

"Well," Sirius said, "I vote we go back to the Crap Shack for a nightcap, who's with me?"

"Aye!" Izzy agreed.

"Aye," Alice, Mary and Remus joined in.

Lily and James, however, were looking increasingly lovey-dovey and caught in each other's eyes. "Go on," Izzy said tiredly.

Sirius grinned. "Yeah. We both know you're just dying to rip each other's clothes off already."

Izzy snickered, failing to hide it.

James smiled serenely. "You can say whatever you want. I am now married to the woman I love, nothing else can hurt me."

Remus looked amused. "Okay then."

So, farewelling both James and Lily, Izzy waved along with the others as the two newlyweds Apparated to their new home together in Godric's Hollow.

**LIKE? HATE? I'm not entirely sure where wizards have their weddings, but I figured since Lily is a Muggle it would be plausible that it happened in a church. **

**Reviews please :)**


	9. Now or Never

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Now or Never**

Izzy trailed behind the others as the rowdy and now a little bit tipsy crowd headed up the path to the newly painted door of the Crap Shack. The door was painted white, a pot of daisies beside the welcome mat on the dreary old porch that Izzy had loved so; her favourite pastime being sitting out here on sunny afternoons with a book.

Izzy stared at those unobtrusive flowers that reminded her of times gone by for a few seconds before looking up to find Sirius staring at her, tousled hair framing the sides of his face. "What?" he said curiously.

"Nothing," Izzy sighed, sliding past him into the house, lifting up her long dress in order to effectively manoeuvre the dark house.

"We need more alcohol!" Mary announced from the living room, rowdy as per usual, and effectively interrupting the moment, Izzy looking away from Sirius's burning grey eyes with a pang in her chest.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Izzy interrupted. "I'll go. I used to live here after all."

Sirius just shrugged. However, as he watched Izzy saunter down the hall, hair swinging from side to side, he followed her on impulse. He was not sure entirely how to handle a situation involving alcohol, and his ex-girlfriend, given that he'd ruined it so fantastically last time, but by Merlin, Sirius Black was no quitter.

At the extensively stocked liquor cabinet Sirius kept, a hulking dark wood cabinet in the hallway behind the living room, Izzy rummaged through cupboards to find the good stuff. She knew it was in here somewhere.

Tentatively, Sirius approached Izzy in the dark hallway behind the living room, running his hand nervously through his hair. Why did his stomach suddenly feel so queasy? His palms felt sweaty, his stomach turning itself in knots. "Iz?" He asked quietly. "Do you ever feel … like we ruined everything?"

Izzy stood up straight, vodka bottle in one hand. She brushed hair off her face, "What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he was talking about. There were days Izzy lay in bed wishing she had a Time-Turner just to go back to the good times; Hogwarts, friends, and most of all, Sirius. A Sirius who loved her, a Sirius that she could love back.

"Well," Sirius shifted awkwardly. "We were good at being friends, we were good at dating, then we got shit at being in a relationship, and now we're shit at being friends."

Izzy understood exactly how Sirius felt. Impulsively, she grabbed Sirius's hand in her own, the warmth a comfort. "Sirius," she said softly. "We're not … I mean, it'll get easier, won't it?"

Sirius pulled her closer to him in the dark space. He was going to put it all out there. Now or never, baby. "Izzy, I don't want it to get easier. I want it to go back to the way it was. I want you to choose me. Forever."

Izzy felt tears well up in her eyes. "Sirius, at the end of this night, I have to get on a train, and go back to France, where I am doing work that may well get me killed." She put a hand over her face, feeling fragile, and stupid and girlish, and weak. "_Please, _don't make it any harder than it already will be."

So, Sirius did the only thing he could think of at the time. He pulled the girl he loved even closer into his chest and kissed her as if he would never let her go; a kiss that tasted of loss and salty tears.

Pulling back, Izzy laughed through her tears, wiping her eyes. "Well, I guess you never did pay any attention to rules, did you?"

"Never," Sirius said huskily, brushing hair off Izzy face, thumb trailing down her cheek.

Izzy steeled herself. She had those ground rules for a reason, right? So she should stick to them. No matter how hard it was. "It's just a few more months, Sirius. I'm in France for a few more months, and then I come back to finish my training as a Healer. Then we can …"

"Reassess?" Sirius put in.

"Sure." Izzy pecked him lightly on the cheek and then headed back out into the living room. Well ladies and gents, I'm off to France," She announced lightly to the three remaining party-goers; Remus sitting in the armchair by the fire, Mary lying on the floor, and Alice in the corner; using Sirius's phone to chat to Frank.

"Are you crying?" Remus asked worriedly, standing up quickly.

"No." Izzy said, wiping her eyes. Well, she could always lie. "Well, yes. This whole James and Lily thing just got to me, I guess."

"Okay," Remus said, not looking very convinced. Nonetheless he embraced her warmly. "Stay safe, troublemaker."

"I'll try," Izzy laughed, burying her head in Remus's shirt.

Mary then pulled Izzy close and whispered, "Hook up with a Frenchman for me!"

Izzy just laughed. "I'll miss you, Mar!"

Alice pulled Izzy in close too, while still on the phone to Frank, adding, "If you dare get yourself killed, missy!"

"I won't," Izzy promised. "Where's Peter?" She asked curiously.

"Gone," Remus answered, shrugging his shoulders. "He's been acting very odd lately."

And so, Izzy left again. Sirius standing at the door to the Crap Shack long after she had disappeared into the night, staring forlornly at his little pot of budding daisies.

….

The train departed the station at midnight, and Izzy felt more like the pumpkin than Cinderella as she curled into her seat in an empty carriage, wondering how Lily and James were doing.

Also, she felt a little pang of regret heading back to her dangerous job at the Wizard Bureau in France. The war was heating up, and she hadn't even slept with Sirius again. What if she died before ever getting to do that again?

Izzy shook her head of that thought. "God, I really need some sleep," she said to herself.

**REVIEWS?**

**Also, which character do you most feel like in my version of events? I think I'm kind of a Mary. Review with your answers ;)**


End file.
